


Anything For You

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin has a question to ask.Originally posted onmy Tumblras an entry to the Fluff Me to Death Challenge byomgsuchegobang.





	Anything For You

"I'm hungry." Arin announced, lifting his head from it's previously precarious position over the edge of the couch arm. Dan glanced down at him, pausing in stroking Arin's side to give him a quizzical look.

"Dude, we _just_ ate." He scoffed, gesturing at the take out containers on the coffee table. "You even ate half of my food. How can you _still_ be hungry?"

"That was an hour ago." Arin said, shifting so his head was resting up against Dan's side. He pouted, blinking up at Dan with ridiculously sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm a shit _machine_. I need more fuel if I'm going to hit quota, Dan."

Dan shook his head, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I do know this and I wish I had no knowledge of it, daily." He absently went back to stroking Arin's side, relaxing into the sofa. "What do you want me to order, then? I still got Little Chang's up on my call history if you really didn't get enough of thier Chow Mien."

"Uh, well," Arin eyes flickered to Dan's chest, his fingers flexing over his stomach. "I was thinking, maybe, we could, um, go out?"

Dan blinked. "I've got, like, ten diferent take out places logged into my phone and you want to go out?" He asked, incredious. He pinched Arin's hip, snorting a laugh. "Who are you and what have you done with my Arin?"

Arin blushed, trying to shrug it off. "I killed and ate him. Cause I'm so fucking hungry." He ran his other hand over Dan's shirt, pinching the edge between his fingertips. "You don't wanna go out, then?"

"I guess I'm not completely opposed to it." Dan conceeded. "It just seems a bit excessive, is all. But if you wanna go out, we can go out."

"Okay." Arin said, taking a slow breath. "Okay, yeah, let's go out." He pinched Dan's shirt tighter, practically curling his fist around it. Dan frowned, slipping his hand from Arin's side up to his stomach and turning over his more relaxed hand. He slide his fingers between Arin's and squeezed lightly, making Arin jump slightly in surprise. Dan's frown deepened.

"Arin, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking his thumb over the back of Arin's hand. Arin tentively glanced up at him, teeth digging into his lip.

"Nothing?" Arin asked, and Dan's eyes narrowed.

"Arin Joseph Hanson, tell me what's wrong." Dan said firmly, squeezing his hand a bit tighter.

"Okay, okay." Arin said, pulling his hand from Dan's and flexing. "You got a mean grip when you're worried, damn." He lay his hand back on his stomach and sighed, refusing to meet Dan's eye again. "Nothing's wrong, per say. I'm just-" He paused, eyes moving to the ceiling. "I'm trying to... well, you know how people go out to resteraunts and shit?"

"Yes, people go to resteraunts. That's how they make money. People eating there." Dan paused. "Did you get high and not tell me? Cause I think that would qualify as something wrong in your case."

"In my- why is me being high a bad thing?" Arin asked, finally meeting Dan's eye again.

"Well, for one, I'd have to babysit you. And that's supposed to be Suzy's job." Dan poked his stomach. "And second, while it's fun to listen to you ramble about random shit, I do have stuff to do tomorrow."

Arin shook his head. "Whatever. I'm not high. Pinky promise." Dan held out his pinky expectantly at that. Arin rolled his eyes and hooked his pinky with Dan, a smile creeping onto his face. "There. It's sacred."

"Good." Dan said, also cracking a smile. "So, what were you rambling about then, if you _really are_ sober?"

"I-" He paused, back to gnawing on his bottom lip. "Promise you wont laugh."

"But-"

"Promise, Daniel." Arin said, giving Dan a pointed look.

Dan sighed. "I promise I wont laugh at you. Really, Ar, whatever it is, it's probably not that big of a deal."

"You were literally just freaking out about it a moment ago." Arin retorted.

"Who was being cryptic as fuck, hm? Actually, you still are." Dan started to run his fingers over Arin's side, making Arin twitch as he tried to ignore the tickling. Dan only intensified his movements at that. "Out with it."

"I can't- Dan!" He started laughing, trying to push Dan's hand away. Dan persisted, fingers digging into Arin's side. Arin wiggled more, barking out another laugh. "I- stop-"

"Tell me!"

"I was trying... To ask... You out!" Arin gasped, finally managing to capture Dan's hands in his own. Dan just stared at him, lip twitching in an effort not to laugh. He had promised, after all.

"Arin," He started, barely containing his laughter. "We're already dating."

"I know, but," Arin let go of Dan's hands. "We havent actually been out on a date yet. Like, a real one."

"I would think dinner and a movie counted." Dan countered, reaching a hand up to card his fingers through Arin's hair.

Arin closed his eyes, relaxing into Dan's touch. "Not when it's randomly decided at like 11pm and in sweatpants and shit."

"What qualifies as a date to you, then?" Dan asked. "Like, do we have to each spend an hour worrying over our outfits, go to a fancy resteraunt neither of us can afford, and end up at a movie only one of us is interested in? Cause I have to say, I'm way over that shtick."

"I just thought we could actually plan something." Arin said quietly. "And be comfortable, yeah, but like, care, I guess?"

Dan smiled softly and tapped Arin's cheek to make him open his eyes. "If you wanna go out on an actual date with me, I'd do that. It might even be nice."

Arin's face broke out in the biggest grin, Dan's heart melting at the elation. "Really?"

"But you have to ask me. Properly." Dan said, poking his cheek. "Like a real lady."

Arin laughed. "Okay, sure." He rolled off of Dan's lap and onto the floor, popping back up on his knees as he held out a hand. "Ms. Avidan?"

"Yes?" Dan asked, making his voice as ridiculously high pitched as he could. He lay his palm in Arin's hand, fluttering his eyelashes in a way he hoped resembled flirtatious.

Arin was still grinning, eyes dancing with amusement. "Would you care to accompany me for a night on the town? Perhaps, tonight?"

"Why, Mr. Hanson." Dan slapped his free hand over his heart and gasped. "How scandalous! I most certainly can't."

Arin leaned forward and kissed Dan's knuckles, making Dan giggle. "M'lady, I only wish to show you the best. No one else has to know." He winked.

Dan sighed loudly and turned his face away. "I suppose. If no else else would be the wiser."

"Excellent!" Arin said, hopping back up and into Dan's lap, straddling him this time. "You're a difficult woman to please, I swear."

"Mmm but worth it." Dan said, leaning forward to kiss Arin. Arin made a noise of agreement, leaning into him happily. They kissed softly, relaxed, until Arin pulled back to give Dan a sheepish grin.

"I'm not actually that hungry. You think we can do the date tomorrow night?" He asked and Dan chuckled.

"Sure thing, shit machine." Dan quipped, laughing when Arin punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
